


Fuck buds

by MiracleFishyBitch



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, also baby powder is a fun word for cocaine, and boobs, dont do drugs kids, im not going to heaven for this, its sex kids, outlast - Freeform, reader has vagina, this suck the soul out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleFishyBitch/pseuds/MiracleFishyBitch
Summary: Trager hasn't said buddy once in this. Should I be proud?





	Fuck buds

You knew you had it bad.

It start when you first begun working for murkoff at mount massive. When you first saw him, when he first spoke to you. You knew a spark has already clicked, even if you were unaware of it at that time.  
But then when the days went on, you knew it. Oh yeah, you had it bad.  
And when those weeks went by, they quickly caught on your obvious crush towards him.  
But, the word 'crush' seems like a... Childish way to describe it, it was more of strong attraction and endearment you have for him.

Sometimes you wish you weren't so damn obvious about how you felt, you got so damn embarrass when he confronted you about it.

Then again if you weren't so damn obvious; you wouldn't be in someone else's bed, with the owner's arm wrap around, clinging to your bare body.

You just woke up and nearly forgot for a split second you were somewhere else, you didn't panic through as last night's memories quickly reminded your brain, byt it didn't stop you blushing a bright red. last night you shared a few drinks with a co-worker, of course with any two tipsy adults it escalated to more than just all chit-chat, flirting and dirty talk. You remember the two of you clinging to each other, heated kisses exchange while making your ways to his vehicle.  
And of course that car taking you both here to this house, to this room and... Oh god.

You quickly sat up in the king-size bed in a slough position, using the blanket to cover up your bare chest and naked body.  
You couldn't believe you had sex with your co-worker. Not it was bad thing, but the two of you never really had an intimate relationship. You guys were just neutral acquaintances, really - well, before you both shared a few drinks with each other.

You bit your knuckles nervously as you looked at the sleeping figure from the corner of your right eye. What should you do? Stay in bed and pretend to be asleep, or leave now and have the walk of shame. You squeezed your eyes shut and furrow your brows upwards, trying not to groan.

Should you go now before he wakes up? What if it becomes awkward as hell when you're both awake? Would the two of you even be able to speak to each other, other than weirdly trying to make small awkward conversation to fill the silence before parting ways.

You started to slowly slide out of the blankets, carefully scooting over to the end of the bed without trying to make a sound. You looked over and saw your clothes scattered everywhere - wait, was that your bra on top on the bed side lamp? Oh Lord, what was last night.  
You tip your toe out the covers and over the mattress as you were ready to leave, but quickly paused as you heard the other person stirring in the sheets. You stop and slowly looked over your shoulder, checking if he woken up.  
He seem to have just turned over, his arm laying across where you were previously laying.  
Good, he was still asleep.

You reach your toe over the edge, until a voice spoke,

"Awake already? I see, you must be in a real rush..." 

Your blood froze and your face heated up, you looked over at Trager timidly to find his tired eyes lazily open and looking at you. He was now awake with a groggy expression, obviously just woken up.

"Um, I- just..." You had no excuse.

"You're in no hurry to go, are you? I see no reason for you not to stay, I mean, it's not like you have work today and I only have to leave later. Plenty of time to kill..." Tried, but still his characteristic self as usual. 

Trager shifted closer, snaking an arm around your waist only to pull you back on the mattress, now laying next to him.  
He twirled his thumb around the side of your hip, humming slightly as he closed his eyes again, laying his head near the crook of your neck.

"Now, why on earth were you taking a risk to embarrass yourself? Its four thirty-two in the morning, the train station is close and I have, hmm, major doubts you'll even walk those miles. I mean." He chuckled to himself a little.

Wait... The time is 4:32 a.m?

"Trager... I have one question; how do you know the time?"

That's when he stretch his arm out, flashing his wrist watch in front of you.  
Your eyes widen, he can't he serious.

"Oh my god, you did not wear that while .."

"What can I say, old habits die hard." He replied, in his usual tone and amuse hum.

He withdrew his arm back in the sheets, holding them around you again so you were close to him, cuddling up to you.  
Perhaps... staying won't be as bad as you originally thought. Smiling a little you sink deeper in his embrace and tilt your head back enough to peck a tiny kiss on his lips. Trager gladly returned one back and earned another from you. you've turned over now on your side to face him, the light kisses becoming deep and passionate.

You moan softly as you placed a hand behind his head, combing his locks back between your fingers in a massage, lips now locked into one another to turn into desperate and heated kisses. You gain approval from this, feeling his hand sliding down the side of your thighs his fingers begun to worm between your legs carefully.  
Soon he withdrew from the passionate make-out and trailed his lips down to the side of your neck, planting little kisses and spoke in between,

"Lets go for more rounds, hey, what do you say..." He said more in a hush - yet excited voice. You could feel him smiling as he started to gently suck his lips on your collar-bone. You gave a weak whimper to his touches, making it hard for you even say no.

"Oh hell... Why not, I don't mind a round two."

"Round five, you mean." Trager corrected.

"What-" you were going to question but was cut off as the heel of his palm begun to rub betweens your legs, pressing his thumb against your small bundle of nerves. You gave a surprise, small cry to this, biting your lower lip in pleasure. His other digits manage to slip between your squeezing thighs, his index-finger sneaking pass with his other fingers and softly rubbing between your lower lips.

"F-Fuck Trager..." You quiver a moan weakly from his touch. You seem to still be sensitive from last night's activity as his mischief fingers crept pass, inserting his long digit inside of you. This cause you to bite back a moan, unable to help but slip another one from his touch, you couldn't help but to move your hips, trying to grind against his hand in a needy rut.

"Well, I see you're not one hard to please..." He teased, you could feel his smirking lips against the crook of your neck.

"D-Don't be a smarta-Ah..!" You gasp in a sudden pleasure, his long fingers just curled upwards to hit a sweet-spot. You whimper weakly as his thumb moved to rub up against your overly sensitive clit. You swore again under your breath, it didn't help as his skilled lips continue to sweetly suck lightly on your skin with occasional soft nips.

Soon getting tired of laying on your sides, he pulled you up as the two of you sat more upright on the mattress, the blankets now barely covering you. You sat on his lap, his spare hand sitting on your hips with your legs apart on each side of him while sitting atop of him. Soon Trager's mouth left the side of your neck and now reached up to your lips, nudging you closer on his lap as he burrow his fingers deeper inside your tight cunt. you automatically clench around him, unknownly humping, rocking your hips to have him deeper. Luckily your moan was muffled by his deep kiss, you closed your eyes and hung your arms lazily on both sides of his shoulders.

While sitting on his lap you could feel the tip of something poking beneath your bottom. You let out a whine as his semi-erect cock was now brushing against you, while you were rocking your hips greedily for more. Oh god how badly you wanted to be filled, his fingers weren't enough and you were trying to get the best of them as you could.

"F-fuck..." You swore between the gaps of your sloppy and eager make-out.

"That's what I plan to do..." Trager cooed and return to pressing his curl smile against your lips. 

And before you knew it; you were soon rolled back and pressed on the thick layers of blankets, Trager was now over towering you and begun to gently grind himself between your spread legs. You nearly cried a moan and bit the side of your cheek, his mouth now sucking and nipping your breast. He swirl a tongue around your nub and sucked on it, rolling your nipple between his teeth and tongue. You laid a fist on your chin and bit your knuckles in ecstasy, squeezing your eyes shut. You could feel the base of his erect cock rub against your clit and it took all your power to not shut your legs together in reflex. The burning pleasure was too much, you couldn't take it anymore.

"F-fuck, Trager, please..." You cried, becoming desperate. "Jesus christ, f-fuck just, fuck me already. Oh god..." 

Soon after he held your left leg up and rest it on his shoulder as he hunch over you, using his other hand to hold his member and started to rub the head of his cock against the slit of your flush lips. You were so wet it was unbarely and he knew what he was doing to you, he was teasing you even more and you couldn't take it. All you could do was beg, giving him a weak look.

"Trager, God dammit... Please..." You plead, horny and needy. Trying to wiggle your hips closer to his.

"Well, since you want this so badly..." Trager said and soon nudge your legs apart with his knees. With one leg prop on his shoulder, he leaned over sliding an arm under your arched back. You were ready, you could feel the tip of his dick intrude as he guided himself in your soaked entrance.

You choke out a weak moan as you felt the tip enter and soon the rest of him after. He went slow, moving his hips forward carefully. Your walls started to clench, squeezing around his thick cock and you reached your arms up to wrapped around his back and dug your fingers in, pulling him closer to your flush body.  
You bought your leg down from his shoulder and used it to lock it around the back of his torso. Trager grunt a raspy moan when you did this action. You whip your head back as he fully filled you up, but oh god you needed him deeper.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." 

He groaned lowly, pressing his face near the crook of your neck and it only sent shivers up your spine with his voice so close, you could feel his shakily breath near the shell of your ear.

He didn't move, adjusting to your tightness and giving you time to get used to the girth of his cock, But oh god were you eager and ready, you needed more of him. Now pressing the heel of your foot behind him, edging him deeper in your core and it only made you arch your hips more. He gripe his hand tighter against the side of you, nails digging in your skin and he slowly begun to rut into you at a slow pace.

His pace was slow but hard, pulling out only to thrust back in and it had you seeing stars. Your body followed, your breast bounce everytime he would thrust back inside you, repeatedly filling you everytime he would pull out. With your head laying back and neck expose, Trager took this to advantage and started to suck his lips on your tender flesh, possibly to leave some love-bites behind.

Soon you begun to rock your hips gently with his, your fingers burrowing in the flesh of his back muscles. You could hear him starting to grunt every time his hips would slap against your bottom, his gripe on your hip growing tighter.

"Shit, I'm going to fucking..." Trager huff deeply, now pressing his forehead on your shoulder as he tried to burrow his cock deeper inside you. He soon changed his pace, becoming fast and quicker, thrusting in you at an uneven pace. 

You could feel it, a knot that needed to be undone was started to form in your lower regions, the head of his cock kept repeatly hitting against that same sweet spot. You were moaning loudly now with no shame, you were close and you knew he was too. 

Just when you hit your peak, the knot between your legs was now unwinding, Trager press you closer to his body and his hips jolted upward trying to burrow himself inside as deep as he could. Soon he stopped, finally reaching his peak as well. He held you tighter as his cock twitch, his cum soon filling you up until some of it begun to seep out a little, continuing to rock his hips at a gentle rhythm to ride out the orgasm. He rest his head against the corner of your neck, panting heavily as he laid atop of you, still holding you close.

\--

Two hours have pasted since your little intercourse, the two of you couldn't go back to sleep (besides one obvious reason). You sat in front of a coffee table with a warm cupper in your palms, you had a blanket drape over your shoulders and you wore one of Trager's spare shirts. You suppose you would say that the two of you spend this time to actually get to know each other more, by actually having a conversation that didn't lead to sex, again. He even offerred you some 'baby powder' at one stage of the talk, you happily declined.

Yup, you think you can gladly say now that you were both more than just acquaintances.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg did this take every fiber of my will and energy to finish. So sorry for not posting anything juicy in awhile but I hope this can satisfy for now, until I get the next of BTB running soon (which I promise won't take long.) I hope you guys enjoyed this, I struggled alot with this one.


End file.
